No debo amarte
by Nerea Woods
Summary: No deberían estar haciendo esto, la clave lo prohibía, pero al diablo con la clave, lo deseaba, más que nada en el mundo-LEMON-


**No debo amarte**

_**POV Emma:**_

Me había pasado prácticamente todo el día investigando sobre la muerte de mis padres, la clave seguía negándose a investigar sobre ello, alegando que fue culpa de los oscurecidos, durante la Guerra Oscura, como si eso fuera escusa suficiente.

Estaba cansada, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y poder relajarme, de modo que me dirigí a la habitación de Julian. Ambos viviamos en el Instituto de los Ángeles junto con Dru, Livvy, Ty y Tabby, bajo el cuidado de Arthur Blackthorn.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Julian no me molesté en llamar a la puerta, nunca lo hacía, claro que no esperaba encontrarme con esa escena. Julian parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba tumbado en su cama, solo con una toalla atada a la cintura dejando su torso desnudo, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba escuchando música con los cascos.

Aún no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, de modo que me quede mirándole, sin poder evitarlo pasee mi mirada por los músculos que se le habían formado fruto de la lucha continua contra los demonios, hacía ya un tiempo que me había dado cuanta de que sentía algo por Julian, algo que no debería sentir, dado que es mi parabatai.

Podía sentir el deseo corriendo por mis venas de la misma forma que el Fuego Celestial había corrido por las venas de Jace Herondale, con la misma intensidad.

Me acerqué a el, no debería estar haciendo esto, estaba mal, la clave lo prohibía, pero al diablo la clave, lo deseaba, más que nada en el mundo.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el, la toalla no era demasiado gruesa y aún estaba un poco mojada, por lo que podía sentirlo perfectamente. Julian abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Emma... ¿Que haces?- Preguntó desconcertado.

No respondí, pasé mi dedo índice por su cuello, bajándolo por sus pectorales, examinando sus abdominales, hasta que me detuve justo al borde de la toalla.

-Emma...- Sonó más como un gemido de placer que como una protesta, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar luchando contra si mismo, pude notar como se endurecía debajo de mi.

-Jules- mi voz salió como un gemido ahogado al sentir la fricción entre nuestras partes íntimas.

-Emma, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, sabes que...

-Callate, Jules.

Antes de que pudiera protestar metí mi mano por debajo de la toalla y le hoy gruñir cuando lo agarré.

-Por el Ángel, Emma...- gimió cuando empece a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo, podía notar sus pulsaciones aceleradas y la respiración entrecortada.

-Por favor, Jules, tócame.- Odiaba suplicar, odiaba sentirme vulnerable, pero lo necesitaba, por el Ángel que si lo necesitaba, Julian me miro con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, paseó sus manos por mis piernas, luego por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis pechos.

-Si, Jules.

-Joder, Emma.- Bajo sus manos de nuevo y me quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, acercó su boca a uno de mis pezones y empezó a lamerlo.

-Oh, Jules, aaah.- Gemí cuando sentí la mano de Julian colarse por mis vaqueros y acariciarme el clítoris, sentí uno de los dedos de Julian meterse en mi interior y moverse con el mismo ritmo con el que yo movía mi mano.- Jules, por favor...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emma? Dime lo que quieres.

-Te quiero dentro de mi.

Julian me bajó los vaqueros a la vez que yo le quitaba de una vez por todas la maldita toalla, noté a Julian meterse dentro de mi y gemí, gemí tan alto que temí que los demás me pudieran haber escuchado, me quedé parada un momento esperando a que desapareciera el dolor de la primera vez, una vez el dolor hubo desaparecido empece a moverme.

-Más rápido, Em, muevete más rápido- hicé lo que me pedía- Joder, Em, si, así.

Oir a Julian gemir debajo de mi me producía un placer indescriptible.

-¿Lo sientes, Julian?- mi voz salía como un jadeo entrecortado- ¿Sientes lo dentro que estás?

Recibí un gemido en respuesta, seguí cabalgando sobre Julian a un ritmo acelerado hasta que sentí una oleada de placer desencadenándose en mi interior y un gemido escapandose de mi garganta, unos segundos después el gruñido de Julian llenó la habitación y lo sentí correrse dentro de mi.

Se desplomó sobre la cama y yo me desplomé sobre el, ambos sudando y jadeando, las respiraciones aún entrecortadas, pero ya más calmadas.

-Te amo, Julian- le dije- Aunque no deba amarte, te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo, Emma.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí, desnuda, sobre Julian, en ese momento no me apetecía pensar en lo que pasaría cuando saliéramos de esa habitación, cuando nos diéramos cuenta de la gravedad de lo que habíamos hecho, ni en lo que pensaría la clave si se enteraba, solo me apetecía estar allí, con Julian, disfrutando de la seguridad que sentía entre sus brazos y del placer de estar desnuda sobre el.


End file.
